Out of Darkness
by IzzyHollick
Summary: Sequel to Ashley's Secrets. Ashley escapes to KO-35 with unfinished business, and starts a romance with an old flame. Andros makes a pact with a con in order to track Ashley down and capture her, when his father's killed and Ashley's the likely suspect. Ashley/OC eventually Ashley/Andros
1. Chapter 1

"Miss me?" Ashley slipped around the corner into a dark murky room. Along the wall was a series of cells. Except, instead of bars there was a series of blue streaks where a door should be.

A tall figure rose when he heard her voice.

"Ash, is that you?"

"You didn't think I was just going to leave here?"

Ashley flicked her hand and the blue streaks vanished. She watched a tall boy, maybe 19 or 20, with light blonde hair emerge.

"Jason, couldn't you just break yourself out?" She demanded, suddenly worried.

"But that wouldn't be as fun as having you rescue me," he said sarcastically. Aside from the bruises around his left eye he still looked as handsome as he always did. _Not the time to think about that._

"Jason, I need your help." She'd formulated a plan in her mind before freeing him. It was only a matter of time before Andros reported her to the government. She'd hoped he wouldn't but in her gut she knew he would. Before he got the chance she was going to destroy the section that killed her family, and anyone that stood in her way.

"What do you need?" Jason asked. His voice was always rough yet soft.

"Still any good with a knife?"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

She smiled and removed a key from her pocket to get rid of his handcuffs.

Freed he reached up and stroked her cheek, before lightly planting a kiss on her lips.

A/N: I was going to add this to the other one, but somehow this is more fitting. Don't worry Andros is going to get his P.O.V soon.

-Izzy


	2. Revenge

"Andros, you need to stop moping over her," Zhane said.

Andros raised his head from his bed to see Zhane glaring from the doorway.

"If I want to mope, let me mope."

"Andros, Ashley was from Starla. Her people were dangerous. When KO-35 destroyed them, it was the right thing to do."

"We destroyed an entire race of people Zhane! When has that ever been ok?"

Zhane waited for a moment, paused, then glared.

Andros let him, and didn't discuss the matter any further. He'd called Ashley a couple times, but her phone had been disconnected. Maybe he should feel bad for exploding at her, but he didn't. He couldn't believe the girl he'd trusted would keep something so important from him.

"Andros," this time it was Karone staring at him.

"Yea."

"Don't blame Ashley for what happened. If she had told us who I was, I don't think we would have believed her. "

Andros shrugged. He might have. As he got to know Ashley, he trusted her more than his other teammates. Mistake one.

"Karone, I went years thinking you were dead or worse. The least she could have done was tell me you were alive."

Karone smiled a little then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't you have something to do with Zhane?" He'd seen the _thing _going on between his sister and Zhane. It had actually been Ashley who'd pointed it out to him. As a memory of Ashley flooded his mind he punched the wall. He'd been so stupid.

Karone blushed and left but paused at the door.

"We had an incoming message from KO-35. Dad was calling."

Andros sat up.

* * *

"Ashley this is a bad idea," Jason said as he placed a bomb on the side wall.

"Don't you want to make them pay?"

"Yes, but you never did. You always told us that killing them wouldn't have done any good."

"Things have changed." That was putting it mildly. Jason glanced at her, trying to read what she was thinking.

She angrily placed another explosive under a desk. Andros had taken more time than she thought, so she'd taken the time to track down a few more commanders who'd overseen Starla's destruction.

A picture on the desk caught her eye. Ashley recognized a younger version of Andros, smiling next to Zhane. She smiled, and felt the tears coming. _Don't' be weak now. _She shook her head and went back to work.

The files and tracking devices would be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

A/N: I know I've been terrible with updating, but I'm off for two weeks so I'll update some more. I'm also planning on starting a new fanfic for Reign.

Please review! It really improves someone's day, :) :)


End file.
